happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simple Pollution
Simple Pollution is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lumpy *The Cursed Idol Featuring Roles *Giggles *Floral and Fawn *Toothy *The Mole *Flaky Appearances *Fungus *Petunia *Josh Plot Lumpy, Toothy and The Mole are seen working as garbage men. Lumpy drives the truck while Toothy and The Mole toss in trash. The Mole grabs a trash bag and tosses it at the back of the dump truck, he of course misses. The bag hits Petunia and breaks open covering her in trash. Petunia runs aaway to clean off while Toothy grabs a trash bag. Toothy tosses the bag into the truck and it rips open on a broken bottle, spilling its contents which include the cursed Idol. Toothy spots the idol shine in the trash and gets curiouse. Just then The Mole throws a trash bag and it hits Toothy. Toothy falls into the back of the truck and hits his head on idol, knocking him out. The Mole is unaware of this so he jumps onto the side and signals Lumpy to go. As Lumpy drives he hits a pothole and it cause a fair amout of trash to fall from the tuck along with The Mole who lands safley in a bush. Flaky is driving behind the truck when it hits the pothole and trash smashes into her windshield. Flaky freaks out and crashes into the bush The Mole landed in, killing him. Flaky then smashes into a wall and is sliced in half diagonaly by her seatbelt. Lumpy continues to drive unaware of whats happened. Soon Lumpy drives by a field of flowers where Floral, fawn and Giggles chat. Exguast fumes from the truck fill the air and kill all the flower along with Fawn who coughs her lungs out. Floral is blinded by the smoke and wanders into the street where she is hit by a car. Giggles manages to get out of the fumes only to find herself being attacked by some very angry bees. Two bees sting Giggles in the eys and they swell up until they pop killing her and the bees. Josh then seen completing a picture of a watering can pouring water on a flower until he smells the fumes and his head explodes. Lumpy soon makes it to the dump where he empties the contents of the truck onto a convator belt. Lumpy then yawns and heads home unaware that Toothy is on the convator belt heading to a incenarator. Toothy wakes up just as he falls into the incearator along with the idol and some fireworks. The fire works hit the flames and explode launching the idol into the air. The episode ends with the idol landing in the hands of Fungus. Moral "One man's trash is another man's treasure." Deaths #The Mole and Floral are hit by a car. #Flaky is cut in half diagonaly by her seatbelt. #Fawn coughs up her organs. #Giggles' eyes explode. #Josh's head explodes. #Toothy burns to death. #Fungus may of been killed by the Idol. (debatable) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images